The use of mobile devices and resulting mobile traffic continues to grow at a fast pace and the trend shows no signs of stopping. To meet the mobile traffic growth and improve the end user experience, mechanisms are desired to improve network efficiency, system capacity, and end user experience by cost effectively leveraging radio network technologies. The routing or transfer of network traffic to a Wi-Fi radio and to a cellular radio, for example, can affect the user experience. For example, if the network traffic is routed to a network or network device that is not appropriate for that network traffic, it can result in loss of the communication (e.g., a dropped call), poor service, and negatively impacts the user experience.